


Family Moments

by LisaRealist55



Series: Family Time [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: William has another nightmare Felicity is able to help





	Family Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.  
> Work  
> Thank you TDGAL1 for all your help

Sitting in bed reading her kindle she wondered how things were going with Roy. Oliver had been gone just over an hour and she was now feeling a bit hungry or at least wanted some Mint Chip. Felicity crawled out of bed grabbed her robe and went to the kitchen. She found the Mint Chip and grabbed a bowl, when she turned around….

“Mama, where’s Dad?” William said rubbing his very tired eyes.

“He went to the loft to talk to someone. Did you have another nightmare?”

“Kind of, but I can wait till he gets back.” William sounded like he was hesitating with her, He had never told her about his dreams.

Felicity reached and touched his shoulder, “Will do you want to talk and have some ice cream I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I am a really good listener.”

William shuffled his feet and did that whole brooding face exactly the same as Oliver it made her heart leap. “I just didn’t know if you would understand, but I guess with all you’ve been through with Dad you would probably get it.”

“William I have gotten really good at bringing your Dad out of his head and nightmares, we could give it a try. Plus you know its Saturday tomorrow and there’s ice cream and sleeping in late.” Felicity rubbed his shoulder a bit.

Will shook his head and then sat at the table. Felicity scooped two bowls of ice cream and grabbed two spoons. She set one in front of William then sat right beside him, but not to close so he felt comfortable.

“So, what’s happening in that head of yours?” Felicity hoped that sounded okay she had such a good beginning to their relationship she didn’t want to push him farther than he wanted to go.

“Has Dad told you anything about my nightmares?” William asked.

“He has told me that you get an image of what happened to your Mom and then hearing something in the back ground. But you tell me I don’t want to hear anything but what you have to say.” Felicity hoped she sounded encouraging.

“Well, Okay. It starts on the street when I get off the bus and that man is there, whatever his name was I don’t remember and I don’t want to.” William swallowed hard and continued, “Then standing right behind him the other guy the first guy that took me.” Felicity gives him an encouraging look and rubs his shoulder a bit. “Then we morph to being on that Island with those crazy scary black hooded people. Then all I keep hearing, ‘you are bad just like your Dad and he’s going to kill you and your Mom just like he kills everything’ kind of going on repeat.” William is starting to cry.

Felicity hugs him and strokes his hair, “William remember he’s gone and Dad didn’t kill him or you and the bad man killed your Mom.” Tears start to fall down Felicity’s cheek. “Is that when you wake up?”

“No, I know that but then I see him holding a gun to his head and then…. His face changes into Mom’s face and she is holding the gun, then it goes off.” He’s shaking a bit now.

“Oh, God honey.” Felicity wonders if it’s him sort of saying that his Mom chose to leave. She just holds him a bit and then says, “Will you know your Mom loved you no matter what and she is constantly with you here in your heart right. She would have never left you willingly that I am sure of. Oh, Will do you think it would help you to talk more about how you felt and what you remember about that time? I know you’ve said no but your nightmares are still coming I know there’s less of them but I think that it may help.”

“I don’t know Mom used to hate it when Grandma always mentioned therapy. Grandma said it always helped to talk and Mom used to scream at her that Grandpa’s not crazy just stubborn so he isn’t a mental case, whatever that meant.” William wiped his tears with the back of his hand and felicity handed him some napkins.

“Well, personally if I didn’t have Uncle John and Aunt Lyla and Dad to talk to about my mental state I think I would have spun completely out of control by now. Talking is never bad William and it does not for one second mean you’re a ‘mental case’ at all.” Felicity took a couple of napkins and wiped her eyes. “Will, Aunt Lyla said anytime you were ready she had a doctor with Argus who specialized in talking to kids and teens about trauma and what to expect, it can’t hurt she even brings JJ as small as he is to see him.”

“JJ, really?” William sounded shocked.

Felicity continued, “Well think about it his parents both of them have dangerous jobs and take unreal risks all the time and JJ has even been uprooted a couple times in his short life because of it. He still has an occasional nightmare but he has coping skills now from the doctor there.” Should she really be saying this but it seems to be helping and maybe he will take up the offer?

“Mama, I think it might be good to try once can you call Aunt Lyla tomorrow?”

“I sure can Bud. And William I love you and all I want for you is for you to be happy you know that right?” Felicity asked.

William hugged her and nodded. Then he took another bite of his melty ice cream. “I kind of feel guilty sometimes, I asked Dad to stop being the Green Arrow. I know he liked it and he made a difference doing it. But, that was when my nightmares were him holding the gun to Mom’s head at least those are gone now.”

Felicity was a little in shock, “yeah at least they stopped.” She shook her head twice and then said, “you know your father never would of willingly put you or your Mother in that situation right and he never would of wanted anything to happen to either of you?”

“I know. That is why he gave up his Green Arrow job for me but, I kind of feel bad because Uncle John is JJ’s Dad and I kind of caused him to be more of a target.”

Felicity shook her head no. “William Uncle John was already a target. You did no such thing. I think talking things through will help also maybe talking to Zoey, could help. She is your age and her Dad is in the same situation.” Felicity sighed, “in the long run really everyone on the team is in the same situation but here’s the good part we are a team and we have each other’s backs at all times. If one of us is in danger we all surround that person with protection on various levels kind of like my firewalls you know.”

William yawned and then nodded. “Mama, will you sit with me until I go back to sleep my Mom used to sing me to sleep.”

“Sure, let me put these in the dishwasher so Raisa doesn’t get mad and I will be right there.” Felicity got up and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Sing hmm okay, right now the only song coming to her head was her Mom singing “Can’t help falling in Love with you’ Elvis lips and all. Felicity chuckled a little.

She went in to Wills room and sat on the edge of the bed and he laid on his tummy and Felicity started singing, “Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you, Shall 

I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?” She sang until she heard small snores coming from Will. When she got up and turned around she almost screamed. Oliver was standing right in the doorway. Damn it his ninja feet. She didn’t even hear the door.

Oliver took two steps and he was hugging her, she hit him on the back for good measure. They both held a finger up mimicking SH, and walked out of the room. Oliver slid it closed a little. 

They walked hand in hand to the couch. “You’re like some sort of weird cat at times,” Felicity complained. All Oliver could do was kiss her. “What was that for?”

“You know you are the most amazing Mom.” Oliver stated rather matter-of-factly.

“Thank you,” Felicity then told him about what had happened and then she said, “he finally agreed to let me call Lyla about the doctor at Argus that helps their employees kids, I hope that is okay?”

“That is more than Okay.” Oliver said.

“So how’s Scarecrow doing?” Felicity was worried about how Roy would take everything once he got here.

“Good other than he seems pissed off at the world but, really that is nothing new for Roy. He wants to go see Thea tomorrow so I have to call Dr. Schwartz in the morning. Are you going to be okay calling Lyla then and making arrangements for William?”

“Yeah that would be Okay, then tell Scarecrow he has to come up here and have dinner with us.”

“That’s fair if I’m cooking I am sure he will.”

Okay Felicity can smack him again, “of course you’re cooking because well I am getting better but not that good yet. Raisa has been at least patient with me when she tries to show me something.”

“Did I ever tell you that you have a beautiful voice when you sing?” Oliver looks at her with such love and admiration.

“Yeah remember when you caught me singing in the shower that one time in Bali?”

Oliver nods then kisses her and stands, “let’s go to bed tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

“Mmhmm,” Felicity takes his hand and they head back to bed.

 

………

 

The next morning they got up around 9 and Felicity called Curtis to see if Roy slept and how things were. Curtis said everything was fine and that he was going to go to Tech Village for some supplies asking what time Oliver would get there. Felicity said about 10 he was on the phone with Dr. Schwartz.

“What did DR. Schwartz have to say?” Felicity asked.

“She said she would meet us around 11 at the hospital and would make sure no one was around. She was also going to do another assessment on Thea, she said the other day her pupils reacted to light and she reacted to pressure on her legs like she was pushing back a little. That’s good right?” Sounding hopeful.

“Oh My God yes, Oliver that sounds so good, honey that is fracking awesome.” Felicity was so excited by the news the only thing anyone tells her is really nothing yet. Why can’t they just be married already? “I love you.”

Oliver kissed her forehead and said “I love you too.”

Walking to the kitchen Will was sitting at the table playing on his tablet. “Felicity did you call Aunt Lyla yet?”

“I will right now if you want?” Will nodded and she picked up her phone and started dialing.

“I am so glad you decided to talk to someone Bud.” Will hugged his Dad then he said, “I’m sorry Dad.”

“What? What for?” Oliver looked confused then William said, “Making you stop doing something you were good at I just didn’t think about the fact that you had people there backing you up I was being selfish I guess.”

“William look at me,” Oliver grabbed his face and crouched down. “You had every right to ask for what you needed at the time and I would move heaven and earth for you. I love you so much I can’t even really express it. You were in a bad place and I, we both get it.” Pointing between him and Felicity. “We want you happy and for that we will do anything. So I am glad you are going to talk to someone and if you want to talk to me about anything I have done in my life I will explain it all to you the best way that I can. And anytime you want to just talk to Felicity about anything you can. We all three of us are a family forever.”

“I know that Dad,” he hugged Oliver tight then he went over and hugged Felicity. “Thanks Mama.”

“You never have to thank me William, anything you need I am there in a heartbeat kid. BTW this is going to be a good day I can already feel it.” Felicity kisses him on the head.

“Me too.” William’s smile is so infectious.

‘Oliver looks at Felicity and asks her with his eyes and hand movements, Felicity understands it to be. ‘Should we tell him about the baby?’ Felicity nods.  
Oliver goes to the kitchen and starts cooking breakfast and when he’s done Felicity reaches across the island and holds his hand.

“Will, Mama and I have something to talk to you about that we hope makes this a really good day.” Oliver sounds like he is about to jump out of his skin with this. William nods with a mouthful of eggs. “Mama’s pregnant!”

William chokes a little then he gets a goofy grin on his face and he looks a lot like his father at that moment. “Really, me a big brother! Yessssssssssssssssssssssss!”

He hugs Felicity and now she is in full blubber mode and no one is stopping these tears. “Okay for that reaction no poopy diapers for you to change.”

William laughs and says, “Even better.”


End file.
